Monochrome
by Tsumugi Eternity
Summary: From then on, he should be his shadow. Whatever sin his brother would do afterwards, he would never be as dark as him. He had promised: "I'll paint you white.", after all.


**This is a super-late birthday gift to a certain friend whom I took 10 months to convince her to watch hetalia *wink***  
**This may not be your favorite pairing, but hope that you'll like it! :D**

**As for everyone, this is my first time writing anything but Prince of Tennis. I have been obsessed with Hetalia for quite some time, yet I don't really like writing about it as I feel that I'll ruin its epicness.**  
**Regardless, do enjoy this one shot~**  
**Warnings: Possible historical inaccuracy (reason why I avoid writing Hetalia), possible OOC**

* * *

On a certain day, the sky was cheerfully blue. Two brothers were enjoying their sweet time under the blazing sun, ignorant of the heat. They played around the green vegetation that surrounded them, making a squishing sound every time poor drenched grass were stepped on. They ran. They laughed. After what seemingly an ephemeral moment had passed, the brothers relaxed their back on the said vegetation. Immediately they could feel their perspiration mixed with precipitation. Quite refreshing, one could say.

The blonde one gazed towards the blinding sun as the albino continued to babble nonsense and snicker once in a while.

"Hey."

The train of jabber skidded to a perfect stop. The tone_- _it was too heavy, and too low. _Too business-like_. The fog of euphoria lifted off from a pair of scarlet eyes, and replaced by an unnerving solemnity. Prussia propped one arm and rested his head on it; his body facing his brother directly. Even so, his brother refused to meet his gaze and continued to admire the endless atmosphere.

"What will you do..." There was a slight hesitation both in Germany's voice and his eyes. It was too quavery. Too serious. His brother never broke his line of sight as if the sky would disappear in a blink of an eye.

"What will you do if I were to turn dark?"

Prussia laughed. He laughed and laughed until his stomach hurt. His lungs was pumping its hardest to suck in oxygen that he wasted with that glee. His body rolled over the grass left and right with his tears adding to the precipitation. His fist repeatedly bang against the earth, pounding a certain area of vegetation to be as flat as pancake.

The laughter lingered around the air for what seemed like an eternity until it dissolved in oxygen that he no longer desperate for.

"Kesesesese...What are you talking about, west? You actually worry about being _tan_?"

If he had opened his eyes during his burst of laugher, he would have seen the anxious face Germany was giving to him throughout the whole duration. Right now, it seemed that he never moved from his previous position. "That's not what I mean. I'm referring to-"

"Of course you are afraid!" Prussia interrupted before his brother finished. "The sun is so bright that it may turn you as dark as ebony. My, never thought you're such a sissy, west!"

Before Germany could even protest, his brother continued. "But worry not, my dear _lady_. Even if you turned into ebony, I shall use all whiteness that I have in me to paint you back into a being as white as cloud. I have a lot in my hair, after all." He snickered. But if one were to listen closely, one could hear his snicker divided into broken parts.

Germany was clearly disturbed and looked as if he would kill to make his opinion clear. But he didn't. He just kept his mouth shut. And his eyes too.

As for Prussia, why did he prevent his brother from explaining his question clearly? It was crystal clear that his brother was talking about anything but skin color. Then, why did he interrupt him? Why was he then stretching his lips as wide as possible upwards and struggled to bare his teeth? Why was he making all those pathetic sound that sound synthetic even to his own ears?

_Whatever. It was history anyway._

* * *

25 February 1947

"With this, we hereby declare that Prussia will cease to cease."

Fiery scarlet orbs were extinguished into rusty red. Not only for the albino, but also for his blonde-haired brother. His eyes reverted back to the blue like the sky they played under decades ago. Germany was no longer dominated by Prussia. It should be the other way round from that moment on.

Glancing to his right, he could see the petrified figure of his brother, frozen in time. By the time the announcement was declared solemnly by United States, Prussia had ceased to exist. He was now Germany's brother- that was all to it. Even if his brother retained his body, he had been stripped of his identity.

Four men gathered round the table, and the American superpower pushed forward a declaration letter. It had four signatures on it. United Kingdom, who was frowning at the course of event; United States, who was hiding behind a poker face; Soviet Union, who was smiling like a child who had successfully do his job and was rewarded; and France, who refused to meet anyone's stare.

Even so, none was more evil than the man who provided the haven for this course of event of occur; to allow a murder of a brother to take place. Germany. _Himself._

"Well then, hand up your flag. You will not be needing it anymore." Soviet Union extended his hands towards the albino. Fear had visibly evaporated from Germany's brother, even so, his red orbs had not recovered from the reality. Droplets created a wet trail upon his cheeks. The same tears that he had shared with the grass back then. Only, he was not smiling.

Germany wouldn't see his smile anymore.

As his brother mustered up courage to bring forth his flag-_his identity-_ and handled it to Soviet Union to dispose, Germany was gathering all his willpower to prevent him from rushing between the two countries and cut off the deal. This was what they had done. This was what _he_ had done, and now he had to pay the price. No, they both paid the price.

Prussia would dissolve like how his laughter did decades ago. Germany would lose a brother for _eternity_.

Such was a punishment fitting for them.

The flag was no longer in the albino's possession. France offered to 'keep it save' and dashed out of the room- with his tails between his legs, one might add. One by one, the members of the conference strode out of the room, leaving the two brothers to their own suffering.

A sound of crumpling. His brother's eternal life was slowly taken away.

Germany couldn't bear to look at his brother's eyes. It was too painful. Why did this had to happen? Why did he succumb to his leader's desire? What was he to do? What-

A not-so-gentle shook woke Germany up from his daze. There he was, his pale, defeated brother with a strained smile on his features. His hands were clinging onto Germany's shoulder as if hanging for dear life. Germany slowly gazed down, only to find his brother's legs merging with the dark shadow casted by the luminous lamp.

"What happened to you, west? You used to be stronger than this." Even the albino's attempt to be satirical sounded like a dying person's last wish. "I had told you decades ago. I'll paint you white should you turn black. And I'm doing it now."

Tears welled up in Germany's eyes. He forcefully shut them close to prevent them form falling. To his surprise, a gentle touch brushed away a single drop from the corner of his eye. And Germany stared into those red orbs once again, for the last time.

"From now on I shall be your shadow- the darkest part of you, both in the past and in the present. Whatever you do,it will not make you darker than me. I will paint you white to eternity. I am your past- your dark past."

His brother had almost completely melted into his shadow, save for his head. "My last words, west. I have painted you back to the pure snow you used to be. But the next time you dye the world red, there will be no one to change you back."

"Even so, I am your shadow. I will have your back, regardless. Oh and one more thing." The albino was barely visible anymore.

"Visit Old Fritz's grave in my stead, and tell him my apologies."

A single drop marked Prussia's transformation into a part of Germany. The static figure trembled tremendously. His knees gave up and hit the floor. His hands was immersed in his shadow, yet there was no sign of life. A drop fell onto the dark region. It did not stop.

A scream reverberated throughout the room, one that pierced through the heart of those who had ears. A certain blonde cried silently outside. A man lost his everlasting smile, and another two closed their eyes in aversion of the truth.

That was the day that would be eternalised in history books- and every mind that heard the agonizing wail.

_Thank you, and goodbye, brother._

And normalcy ended for Germany, forever.

* * *

**For my birthday girl: There's a hidden innuendo here. Hope you can see it**  
**For readers: How is my first Hetalia fic? Do drop a review or two and tell me what you think of this story! :)**


End file.
